In Search Of Safety
by LycoX
Summary: Thanks to Derek and a bus ticket, Boyd and Erica have a chance for a more safer life outside of Beacon Hills in the city of Starling City.


**In Search**

 **Of Safety**

 **Disclaimer: Alright, so basically, in this, Laurel and Derek met and fell for one another in New York when she chose to learn Law at Columbia University while Oliver was believed dead for 5 years. Hales never died but Kate was sent to prison for pedophilia and attempted murder. Scott still ended up being Bitten by Peter after the man faked his death once he killed an Alpha while out of town. Takes place around the end of season 2 when Boyd and Erica are wanting to haul ass in Teen Wolf and months before Arrow season 1. The fact Tyler and Katie dated during high school is also to blame for why I'm doing this as I thought it would be fun to do.**

* * *

 **Starling City, Washington In The Glades Area At CNRI**

"Looks like this is the place." Said a nervous looking Vernon Boyd The 4th. A tall 16 year old African American boy from Beacon Hills, California.

"I sure hope she's in there." Added another equally nervous voice from a white Blonde and somewhat sharter girl known as Erica Reyes.

Who also comes from Beacon Hills, California and like her tall friend Vernon, is more then human. For they are actually Werewolves after getting the gift of the Bite from one Derek Hale. Who had gotten them a bus ticket to Starling City so that they would be safe from Gerard until he could be finally stopped. Even if their Alpha hadn't necessarily approved of what they were doing since he felt it was running away but thanks to his mother and older sister, had been made to realize it was for the best they left for their own safety. Especially since their own families had been murdered by Gerard in his mad quest to get rid of every single Werewolf in Beacon Hills. And told them that he hoped that perhaps once all was said and done, they could give him another chance if they were willing to return to Beacon Hills. Not that either of them thought they would considering their losses however. Grabbing Erica's hand, Boyd took a deep breath and the two made their way inside.

"Can I help you?" Asks a girl holding several files in her hands once they were inside.

"Umm… Is a Laurel Lance here?"

"Yes, actually, she is. Are you clients of her's?"

"No, we're uhh… Friends, of her husband's." Explained Boyd in a somewhat bad way while sounding nervous.

The girl's face lit up in surprise and happiness. "Oh! Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to see the two of you then. Come on."

She moves on and the two teens sigh in relief that she didn't give them any kind of trouble and quickly follow her to two desks where a Brunette haired girl is arguing about something with a dark haired African American girl. "That's Laurel." Whispered Erica to Boyd who nodded in reply.

Both being thankful that Derek had shown them a picture of his wife prior to getting on the bus that had brought them here. "Hey Laurel! Some friends of your hunky husband's are here!" Informed the girl who had brought them to her.

Laurel's head instantly shot up to the girl and then to the two teens and then back to the girl who had brought them to her. "Thanks, Claire."

"Anytime." Smiled Claire and went on about her business.

"I'll leave you to it." Decided Joanna.

"Don't even think we're done with our argument though."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Joanna told her dryly and amusement could be seen dancing in her eyes before moving on.

Laurel shook her head at her friend and moved over to the two nervous looking teens. "No offense… But I can't see Derek be-friending kids that much."

"Well… We're uhh..."

"What Vernon means to say is that uhh… We're, we're actually Derek's Betas."

"His what!?"

The two looked at one another and hoped they hadn't somehow screwed up something just then and then back at her. "Umm, you do know about Werewolves, right?" Erica asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, I mean… Kinda hard not too considering who my husband is." And boy had that been something of a shocker for the Starling City Lawyer!

But one she had come to accept much to his immense happiness. The two looked rather relieved by that. "But last I knew, that loving husband of mine wasn't an Alpha? Unless of course he's been keeping things from me?"

"Umm…" Began Boyd.

"Maybe?" Erica asked a bit uncertainly.

Laurel's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she crossed her arms. "Ohh that man is in sooo much trouble! Is he here with you two then? Cause if I remember right, Betas aren't too far from their Packs." Oh yes, a whole lot of trouble for not telling her about this particular event!

The two teens looked at one another and then at her and it'd be Boyd's luck who would answer. "Sorry, ma'am, but he's back in Beacon Hills. He kinda sent us here to you for protection since things are getting a little bad out there."

Now that greatly concerned the Lawyer and it showed in her face. "What do you mean? Is this related to what happened with his Uncle?"

Erica shook her head. "No. Its more to do with Gerard Argent and his hateful views." Informed the girl bitterly.

"And the Kanima." Added Boyd helpfully and gaining a glare from his shorter friend.

"Yeah, thanks. I was trying to forget about that thing." Erica told him annoyedly while Laurel began to feel a little weak at the knees.

"G-Gerard showed up?" She asked while placing a hand on Joanna's desk to help her stay up.

As that man was NOT good news in any shape or form! Sighs escaped the two. "Yeah… Apparently he's still pissed about what happened with his daughter and decided that genocide against all Werewolves was the answer." Erica told her Alpha's wife angrily.

"Jesus… And Derek sent you two here even though its probably safer at Talia's?"

Boyd nodded. "Yeah, the old man's thrown out the rules. Even shot up the Sheriff's Department just so he could get Derek. Not that it worked."

Laurel's eyes went wide in shock at that but was relieved to know the old man's efforts hadn't worked. What she did next however surprised the two teen Wolves as she hugged them since she could tell they clearly needed it. That and a decent amount of sleep. "Alright, I'm gonna get you two to my apartment as its clear you guys need some sleep."

"I'm not sure I can. God knows I couldn't while on that bus..." Erica told her once they pulled back from her and then at the same time with Boyd's, her stomach growled.

Laurel's heart went out for the girl and her friend and wondered what the Hell possessed that husband of her's to give the Bite to teenagers. Along with why he hadn't bothered to mention his being an Alpha now to her! "Alright… First, food, and then some sleep. And as it happens, I know of a great burger joint in the area."

"You don't have to do that." Boyd told her quickly.

"Hey, you're my family. And family does right by family, right?" She told the young man kindly while placing a hand on his upper arm.

"Right."

A smile came his way from the older woman. "Have either of you had Big Belly Burger before?"

Negative head shakes were her answer. "Yikes, now I HAVE to make sure you guys have some. Its not only my familial duty, but vitally important as Big Belly Burger is the absolute best." She told the two somewhat jokingly.

And once she got it cleared with her boss, Laurel, Erica, and Boyd were on their way to Big Belly Burger for a much needed meal! And afterwards, some much needed sleep. Sleep that would be interrupted by Erica's cries thanks to nightmares about her family and both Laurel and Boyd would hug and console her. Erica and Boyd's losses horrified the Lawyer and she knew she was gonna have to get them some grief counseling befoe it ate them up and potentially caused them to do something they'd end up regretting. It'd also serve as another thing to yell at her husband about once she called him up to find out what all exactly was going on!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I might or might not do more with this. Just depends on interest from folks and if I have the spare time for it. Though if I did do more, I'd probably jump forward to 2012 and show the two being rather… Protective of Laurel where Oliver's concerned.**


End file.
